This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims 1. To determine the eleven-year incidence of new venous disease, and progression of existing disease, in a multi-ethnic cohort of 1600 men and women who had their venous status(prevalence) accurately determined at baseline. 2. To evaluate risk factors for incident and progressive venous disease. 3. To determine the temporal relation of symptoms to venous disease;i.e. can symptoms precede(as well as follow) incident or progressive venous disease? 4. a) to evaluate change in a quality of life, accompanying incident or progressive venous disease accounting for changes in non-venous morbidity. b) to utlize a new comprehensive, validated QOL and symptom index, the Venous Insufficiency Epidemiological and Economic Study